


Free! Yaoi~

by Lover_Of_All



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Child Matsuoka Rin, Child Nanase Haruka, Child Tachibana Makoto, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_All/pseuds/Lover_Of_All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of yaoi tales with character from Free! I am going to make others like this, except from different fandoms like Fullmetal Alchemist, Hetalia, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin and all those other good ones! I hope you enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Yaoi~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is my first every story so don't be too harsh, but I hope you like it. Just so you know, the events in this story are completely fictional and I would never want this to happen to any child ever! So, if two males being together and one of them being a little boy isn't your cup of coffee/tea, I suggest you don't read this, but otherwise, enjoy!~ ^¬^

Haruka watched, enthralled. Haru had been called by his neighbors to watch their 6 year-old son and their son, Makoto, was currently bathing himself. Haru was simply watching by the door, his cerulean-colored eyes watching the younger boy's every move. Makoto hadn't been aware of the older staring at him while he did was what would be a simple task of bathing. Suddenly, the boy heard the door creak open. Makoto's head snapped up from what he was doing as looked over. 

"Do you need any help?" Haru said from the door, before he stepped in completely.  
"No." Was the soft reply that came from the boy's lips. Haru bent down near the tug and gently took the sponge from Makoto, choosing to help him anyway. "Mom and daddy never help me." Makoto said. "They're always too busy." He added as Haru washed the cloth down his chest and to his small thighs. The younger boy jolted as he felt a blush rise onto his cheeks. 

"They're so lucky." Haru said. "To have such a beautiful, young boy like you. They should spend some more time with you." He said as he rubbed the cloth along the inside of Makoto's thighs. Haru leaned forwards and inhaled Makoto's scent. It smelled of shampoo and something that was most likely Makoto's own smell. "Come on. We should get you out of here before you turn into a prune." Haru said as he gently lifted the boy out and placed him on the soft mats underneath. Haru wrapped a towel around Makoto and walked him to his bedroom.

"Do you get dressed on your own, too?" He asked and Makoto nodded.  
"Yes." The boy mumbled as he looked up at Haruka. "But sometimes they help me..." Makoto said and Haru helped Makoto sit on the bed. Haru felt obligated to hold Makoto, so he did. The boy sat in between his legs on the bed and Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.

"You're such a good boy." Haru whispered as his hand trailed under the towel and in between Makoto's legs. He grasped the boy's small, limp cock and gave it a few strokes from the root to the tip. Makoto's toes curled slightly and he laid his head onto Haru's shoulder. The small cock slowly hardened and Haru laid Makoto onto the bed.

Haru leaned forwards slowly before pressing his lips to Makoto's. The boy felt his hands being grabbed then pinned above his head. Haru broke the kiss as he pinned Makoto's hands with one hand then used the other to grab the towel and pull it off of Makoto.  
Makoto let out a small noise of surprise as he squished his thighs together to hide himself. Hair wouldn't have any of that. Haru gripped the boy's knee and pushed it from the other before moving in between Makoto's legs. "W-what are you doing?" Makoto said. Haru looked up at him with semi-dark eyes.

"Just stay still and do as I say." Haru said, his usual quiet demeanor seemingly, nowhere to be found. Makoto nodded slightly and let himself relax. His mom and dad had told him to trust Haruka and Makoto was going to obey his parents' wishes, no matter what.  
Makoto spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate Haru and Haru took hold of Makoto's cock before scooting down and slowly giving it a small lick.

"Haah..." The boy moaned softly before Haru swallowed his whole cock. "N-nah! Ah!" Makoto moaned as Haru bobbed his head up and down on Makoto's hard cock. "S-something is going to come out!" Makoto warned before he exploded not Haru's mouth. Makoto panted softly and Haru swallowed the boy's sweet essence before leaning up and kissing him.

Makoto could taste bitterness on Haru's lips and Haru gently bit down on Makoto's lip, drawing a gasp from the boy so he could slip his tongue inside. Haruka explored the boy's mouth and kissed Makoto until he pulled away, leaving the boy panting and breathless. "Here. Lick them." Haru said as he pressed two fingers to Makoto's lips. Makoto gladly took them and held Haru's wrist as he tentatively licked each finger.

Soon after, Haru pulled his fingers from Makoto's mouth and lowered them. "Relax." Haru told him and Makoto nodded before Haruka pressed a finger into him. The boy tensed up. "W-what? W-what are you doing?" Makoto asked worriedly as Haru slowly pulled out the finger and pushed it back in. "Ngh... H-Haru-senpai..." Makoto moaned out as his eyes grew lidded. Haruka pushed in a second finger and Makoto moaned as Haru pushed them in, out, then spread the fingers apart while they were inside of him.

"Are you ready?" Haru asked and Makoto looked up at him.  
"F-for what?" Makoto asked and Haru smirked before unbuttoning his pants and taking out his big, hard cock. Makoto looked at it in surprise.  
"H-huh?" The boy asked as Haru pressed the blunt head of his shaft to Makoto's prepared entrance. Haru pushed the head in and Makoto let out a cry of pain. "N-no! T-take it out! Hurts!" Makoto cried as Haruka pressed in more, making the boy dig his fingernails into Haru's back. "Agh!" Makoto let out a pained sound when Haru pushed in with one thrust. Haruka stayed still as the boy wiped at his eyes. 

Haruka held the boy as the boy cried for a bit, trying to get over the pain. After a few minutes, Makoto's crying had been reduced to small sniffles. Haru leaned down and pressed his lips to Makoto's, distracting him from the dull ache in his behind. Haru noticed that he was so big, he formed a bulge in Makoto's stomach. He shifted slightly to see that the bulge moved when Haruka did. Haru heard a soft moan come from Makoto and took that as his que.

Haru pulled out before slamming himself back into Makoto, making the small boy let out a cry of pleasure. Haruka felt Makoto's small walls clamp down around him, so he couldn't control his hips as they moved, repeatedly impaling the boy. Haruka thrusted mercilessly into the defenseless boy lying beneath him.  
The moans, cries, and screams of the boy beneath him only fueled his lust and thrusts. Haru gripped the boy's small, hard cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, loving the screams of pleasure that the boy released over and over again.

Haruka leaned down and whispered into Makoto's ear. "Call me master." He said and emphasized each word with a hard thrust.  
"M-master! Ah! Ha-ah!" The boy moaned loudly as Haruka continuously thrusted hard. "S-something's coming again! Master!" Makoto moaned and Haru started thrusting faster, feeling his cock repeatedly form the bulge inside Makoto's stomach.  
Suddenly, the boy sprayed his cum in between their bodies, Haruka following soon after since Makoto's walls had clamped down on his harshly.  
Both males laid on the bed, their heavy, labored breathing being the only sound in the silent house.


End file.
